Several methods and associated apparatus for protecting perishable produce or products during transport have been used including insulated cargo quilts, refrigerated carts, plastic wrapped pallets, vacuum and the like. These methods and related apparatus either include dedicated, one-time use materials or hardware items that are bulky and difficult to return for re-use or re-shipment.
Further, these methods and associated apparatus are limited in the thermal insulation qualities and as such are unsuitable for extended transport logistics which may include off-loading to land based delivery transportation.
The jet pod cover assembly provides an insulated container which is collapsible for after use for protective storage and transport for shipping and reuse. A collapsible insulated jet pod cover assembly breaks down to allow it to be stored or boxed and shipped, by having some or all of the jet pod cover assembly sidewalls and sidewall edges foldable to collapse and fit together with the cover bottom and top portions into a shipping box for return after use. Rigid portions of the jet pod cover assembly likewise are capable of being contained with the jet pod cover assembly bottom and top portions within the shipping box.
A further objective of the jet pod cover assembly is to provide a lightweight and durable produce container capable of keeping product at a desired temperature from point of shipping to point of delivery.
Yet another principal objective of the jet pod cover assembly is to provide an efficient and inexpensive design, from the stand point of both the cost of the materials and the quantity of materials used in manufacture of the jet pod cover assembly. The jet pod cover assembly is also easy to manufacture. Additionally, the jet pod cover assembly is readily assembled such that thermal problems are minimized during set-up and use of the jet pod.
Another objective of the jet pod is to provide a thermally stable cover sized to conveniently and economically house a plurality of produce or product packs arranged in a three-dimensional array upon a wooden pallet to present a 40 inch by 48 inch by 64 inch dimension enclosed within a jet pod cover assembly, and provide uniform thermal stability for the produce packs from a point of shipping the produce or product packs to a point of receiving the produce or product packs.